


Defining Solidarity

by amageish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Makoto Niijima, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Haru Okumura, No Smut, Queer Themes, Sae and Akechi Have to Work Some Stuff Out, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Sae always told Makoto to stand by her fellow women. Makoto ends up standing closer to Haru then Sae could have ever anticipated....No powers AU starring a bisexual Makoto. Successor to“Plant the Seed and Watch It Grow.”
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Defining Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Homophobia in general and biphobia in particular. Buckle up; this is the most "Here's a sampling of my lived experiences as a queer person" thing I have ever written.

In middle school, Sae warned Makoto about boys for the first time. It was late at night and Sae had had a couple drinks and, frustrated at her bosses, decided to teach Makoto a valuable lesson. 

“Men suck, Makoto. Don’t bother with them.”

Makoto was surprised and _mildly_ disappointed to hear this. She liked plenty of her male classmates. 

One question remained, however.

“What about women?”

Sae smiled.

“Women are great! You gotta stand by your fellow women.”

Makoto smiled.

She could work with that.

…

Makoto liked action films. They were a fun relaxing distraction from the world around her - an increasingly-busy world, as she was a student council member and a third-year in high school. So, it wasn’t that she _didn’t_ like arthouse cinema, but it certainly wasn’t her preference. When she’s watching a movie, she wants to turn her brain off entirely, not be pondering the nature of the world. However, her upperclassmen had left it to her to figure out what film to show at the school festival, handing her a pile of DvDs, which had apparently been given to them by the teenage directing prodigy Hikari herself.

So, Makoto sat on her bed and watched DvDs on her laptop while she did some homework. The first two films were fine - one was a standard-ish story that was clearly an analogy for anxiety while the other was a relatively unique take on the pressures of conformity. 

The third film, however, raised a lot of questions before Makoto even began to watch. It was in a plain clear CD case, instead of the commercial DvDs the rest were in. It’s title was just “My Life,” though Makoto noticed a reflection present in the logo, which read as “Bi Life.”

Makoto shrugged this off and put it into her laptop, beginning to watch.

The film was… bizarre. Shot in first-person, it depicted the day-to-day life of a high school girl, as she navigates her relationships and the pressures of her family…

Including the crushes she harbors on both a male and a female classmate. She doesn’t end up with either of the crushes, but the fact her feelings for them was made so explicit shocked Makoto.

“That’s… that’s just like me…”

"Am... I normal?"

…

Hikari was blushing red before Makoto even arrived at the meeting with her.

“Hello!” Makoto said with a smile. “Thank you so much for coming to our festival. I’m Makoto Ni-”

“I’m so sorry for giving you that DvD. I totally understand if you are no longer comfortable with me coming to your school. It was a personal project and is not intended for others to view it.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I noticed how one film wasn’t in a proper DvD case. Don’t worry though; it’s fine.”

“You’re… you’re not mad?”

“Why would we be? It was a great film! I think I’m also… _like_ you, off the record.”

“Oh! Nice! Queer solidarity. I hope that means I can trust you to not out me to the media too...

“Oh god; I wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, what would I even say? Hikari’s also confused about her sexuality?”

Hikari’s breath stiffened.

“I’m… not confused.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I just thought, given the film, you were… unsure about which gender to pursue romantically.”

“No. The point of the film was that the protagonist is attracted to people regardless of gender. The protagonist doesn’t need to choose. Just like how I don’t need to choose and like how you do not need to choose.”

“I… don’t need to choose?”

“No, Makoto. You don’t need to choose. If you like men, women, or whoever, then that’s fine! Embrace it.”

"That... is good information to have. Thank you for sharing, Hikari."

…

Makoto knew that a multiple-choice test from the internet wouldn’t really be needed to confirm her sexuality, but she was a woman of routine and enjoyed the feeling of taking tests. She wanted to embrace the illusion that it could all be so simple, if only for a moment.

So, she had a print-out of a “What Sexuality Are You?” quiz on her clipboard. She knew it was her job to talk to people about the festival, but there would probably be no harm in in doing the quiz, as nobody actually ever approached her any-

“Hello!”

Shit. A woman approached her. A very attractive woman, mind you. A famous attractive woman. Haru Okumura. Now, time to turn on the charm!

“Oh, uh, hi! Would you be willing to take a brief survey about your enjoyment of the festival today?”

_Welp. A good effort! She’ll just walk away and it’ll all be over before -_

“Certainly!” Haru replied. 

Or not. Makoto began to awkwardly search through the papers to find the survey, as Haru began to question her.

“You’re Makoto, right? You’re running for Student Council President?”

Makoto blushed. _Haru knows who I am?_

“Yes! I am; that's me."

“That’s a pretty big responsibility.”

“Well, I kind of have to… My family, uh… You know, it’s a long story.” Makoto said, finally finding the actual survey. “You’re one to talk - you’re Haru Okumura, right? You’re very pretty.”

_Idiot! Don’t come on too strong… I mean, don’t come on at all! Be professional, damn it._

“I mean, I think you’d be good company! I mean having you as company would be responsible. I mean!” 

_Deep breath… Focus… Just get through this conversation..._

“I mean that you will be inheriting a company; that is a pretty big responsibility too… I’m, uh, sorry about all that.”

“It’s okay. I think you’d be good company too. Want to get coffee sometime?”

“I… I think I’d like that, yes.”

_What just happened?!_

...

One coffee date had become two, two coffee dates had become three, and they fell into a routine of spending time together thrice a week.

The word “dating” was casually fell out of Makoto’s mouth and Haru just quietly agreed. From that moment on, they were officially girlfriends.

However, neither told their family. Others would find out on a need-to-know basis and their families certainly didn’t need to know. Haru was certain her father wouldn’t approve and, while Makoto was confident in Sae’s support of women loving women, she doubted Sae would see the academic benefit in the positive support Haru provided her… 

So, they kept it quiet. 

“Makoto? What are you doing here?”

And when Sae happened to walk in one of their coffee shop dates…

“Sorry! Makoto and I were assigned to work on a class project together.”

Haru covered for her.

“Oh? Well, consider yourself lucky to have such a talented partner then.”

Haru laughed.

“I think about how lucky I am every day,” she replied, sincerely. 

Makoto blushed, but thankfully a voice called out for Sae before she could notice.

“I should really go… Meeting a new Junior Detective today. Happy studying you two!”

“Bye sis.”

“Bye Ms Niijima!”

Makoto apologized and Haru waved her off.

They did what they had to do.

…

Having burned through Hikari’s movie collection, Makoto had to move on to find other queer media.

So, in a dimly-lit corner of a bookstore, she stared at the girls’ love novels, attempting to deduce which where stored there due to being explicit and which where stored simply for being gay.

“Trying to decide which journey you wish to embark on?” a voice said.

Makoto avoided screaming and turned around, finding herself face-to-face with a blue-haired man.

“I’m… just browsing!”

“It’s okay. Isn’t there something captivating about a love that is rejected by society?”

_Frankly, I think it’s less captivating and more exhausting, but…_

“I suppose so…”

“Imagine a couple that can only meet in secret… Wouldn’t the tension be something? The love made all the sweeter by the moments apart… Every kiss is as electric as the first…”

“Thanks? We try?” Makoto said, dumbfounded.

_Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

“Oh? Are you in such a relationship?”

“I… may be.”

_God; my second time properly coming out and it’s to a complete stranger._

“Well, congratulations! Sincerest apologies if I appeared to be fetishizing your experiences. I am honestly in awe of your devotion. Perhaps accented for me, as I am not one to engage in romantic pursuits…”

“O-okay. It’s fine. I just… haven’t told other people about it or anything…”

“Oh, do not worry, kind stranger, your secret love is safe with me. In fact, you said you were browsing?”

“Oh. Yes. I just… didn’t know where to begin and what books would be… appropriate for reading in professional settings.”

The man smiled kindly and quickly scanned the shelves, removing several books and piling them up in Makoto’s hands.

“There you go. A dozen of the highest-quality stories without any perversions.”

“Oh! Thank you so much!”

“You are very welcome. I would love to be able to buy them for you, but I should probably save my money for food…”

“Please don’t starve yourself?”

“I would never do that! At least not intentionally…”

“Okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay! This encounter has filled me with inspiration. You’ve justified me going outside today. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome?” Makoto replied, though the man had already begun to walk away, muttering to himself.

_Well. That was weird._

Makoto went to the cashier and bought the books which were, perhaps surprisingly, all very good.

...

Makoto definitely was surprised when the so-called “Phantom Thieves” struck. 

The hacking of every computer in Shujin to display the list of crimes committed by Kamoshida surprised her, because she did not know it was going to happen.

Incidentally, if anyone could help her find the keys to the principal’s office she had been given as student council president, then that would be lovely, as she definitely lost them.

She definitely was very stressed about its location, because they were definitely lost.

And when the so-called “delinquent” transfer student gave them to her a week later, it certified that he was not a delinquent, as he found it in the library, where she had obviously accidentally dropped it.

Definitely.

...

The day Makoto and Haru had their first fight was one of the worst days of Makoto’s life.

It had started off as a simple date on a Friday afternoon, wandering around the mall, but it all came to a head in a motorsports store. Makoto’s leather jacket was tied around Haru’s waist as the pair stood on either sides of a motorcycle. 

“You just can’t buy me a motorcycle, Haru!”

Haru’s face twisted in confusion. “I can afford it, Makoto. Don’t worry!”

“Your father wouldn’t approve of you _having_ a girlfriend, nevermind _buying_ her a motorcycle.”

Haru looked away in embarrassment. “Actually, father believes that it is worth spending money if it will show off your wealth and, by extension, your dominance in front of someone important to you...”

“What? Haru, I don’t want you to do that to me? We’re in a romantic relationship, not a business one!”

“Oh! I would never do that to you, Makoto! I’m just saying that father wouldn’t question the expenditure.”

“But _I_ still would!”

“Makoto… I’m confused. Do you want the motorcycle or not?”

“I want the motorcycle, Haru, but I want to get it myself. Being given an expensive motorcycle from my girlfriend won’t make me feel happy. It’ll make me feel guilty.”

“You shouldn’t feel guilty. I want to give it to you because I want you to be happy.”

“And I don’t want to remember that you’re rich!” Makoto rebutted, being a bit louder then she intended. “I want to date _you_ , Haru. I don’t want to be ‘The Woman Who Strung Along the Heiress of Okumura Foods for Physical Rewards’ according to a trashy gossip column.”

“Makoto… We’ve been dating for almost a year. You pay for most of our dates. I am not worried about you using me for my money; the very idea is… unthinkable. I know you and I love you and I trust you. I just want to get you a gift to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Then get me a gift! Go to the greeting card store and find a Buchimaru plush holding a heart that says ‘I Love You Beary Much’ on it. I’ll love it and I’ll probably cry. But don’t get me a motorcycle!”

Haru stared at Makoto for a few moments, then her phone beeped.

“Oh! Sorry. Father has me going to a party tonight, but we can continue this conversation later if you’d like?”

“I don’t think there’s much to continue.”

Haru nodded. “Okay! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you’ll excuse me, I really have to run…”

Makoto waved goodbye and Haru dashed off… 

_I love Haru, but goodness she’s out of touch… Not her fault, of course, but she should know better then to blow so much money on me…_

_I hope I wasn’t too hard on her… She meant well…_

Makoto walked out of the store into the cold breeze.

_And she still has my jacket… and therefore my phone…_

_Eh, I’ll see her on Monday. I can email her if worst comes to worst..._

...

The following morning, Makoto woke up to find Sae scowling at her laptop.

“Everything okay, sis?”

“World’s just going crazy, but it’s fine. We’re fine.”

“Oh? How’s the world going crazy?”

“The types of things people get away with nowadays…”

“There is a lot of injustice that goes unquestioned…”

“Your study partner; that was Haru Okumura, was it not?”

“Yes?” Makoto sighed, face visibly paling. 

“I would advise you keep your distance from her.”

“Don’t worry, sis. It’s just studying! She isn’t distracting me from my studies or anything…”

“I didn’t think she was? I just don’t think she’s the type of person you should associate with.”

“What? Why?”

Sae turned her screen around, revealing a headline on a trashy gossip website.

“Hieress to Okumura Foods Outed as Lesbian” it read.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?_

“Now, I’m not saying that lesbians don’t deserve rights or anything…”

_Oh god; poor Haru… Will her father accept her? That sounds unlikely..._

“...but I’m sure she’ll be surrounded by press at this point...”

_This is my fault, isn’t it. We fought and she fell into such despair she told someone she shouldn’t have…_

“...and if you want to get into a good college, then being the friend of the most infamous Lesbian in Tokyo won’t help…”

_Or maybe they saw us arguing? Did I speak too loudly?_

“So I hope you understand my suggestion, Makoto.”

_She was just trying to be nice… And I ruined her life for it?_

“And besides… I know you wouldn’t want to hang around with someone like that anyway.”

_Wait what did my sister say?_

Makoto spoke up, nervously. “Haru’s a good girl, sis. I’m… really worried for her.”

“‘Good girls’ don’t do this sort of thing, Makoto. If she was a good girl, then she’d keep quiet about it.”

“So, what, she should just lie about who she is?"

“It certainly would make things easier for everyone, wouldn’t it?”

Makoto was visibly fuming.

“How can you claim you believe in solidarity between women if you don’t even believe in Haru being herself?”

“I believe women should support other women, Makoto. Not sleep with them.”

_I can argue about this later. Sure, maybe my sister’s a homophobic bigot, but Haru’s the priority now._

_I need to text her. I need to…_

_SHE STILL HAS MY PHONE._

_GODDAMN IT._

…

After sending Haru a short, albeit loving, email, she found herself running around town, blindly hoping that she’d find Haru somewhere.

In the secluded queer corner of the bookstore, Makoto paced nervously. Haru wasn’t here.

“Out shopping while your girlfriend suffers?”

Makoto span around to see the scowl of a man with long brown hair.

“I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“Goro Akechi. I work with your sister. Has she not mentioned me?”

“Oh. She has; she just hasn't mentioned what you look like. Hello, Akechi.”

“Hello Makoto. So… Why are you not comforting your girlfriend?”

“I don’t know where she is!”

Akechi laughed darkly. “What, you can’t keep track? Call her.”

“She has my phone!”

“Wow. So, you’re really up shit’s creak then…”

“Yes! Are you just here to laugh at me? Wait… Were you the one who outed Haru? Are you threatening to out me too? What do you want?”

“Relax. I have no interest in outing you. Though, frankly, the levels of compulsory heterosexuality that must be needed for people to not notice your relationship astounds me.”

“Are we that obvious?”

“Well, were I to be hiding a relationship, I certainly wouldn’t sneak kisses in a coffee shop where your sister is meeting a colleague…”

Makoto blushed. “I… Yeah, good point.”

“Anyway…” Akechi pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, hastily writing something down on it. “Go to this address. Haru will be there tonight.”

“Really? Thank you so much!”

Akechi handed Makoto the paper, then turned to leave. “But know this: You need to be serious in your relationship. I do not understand your need for codependency, but Haru’s life doesn’t deserve to be ruined by your _experiments_.”

“My… what?”

But Akechi had already left.

_I have the address. I’ll be able to find Haru._

_That’s all that matters… not how anyone feels about me._

_As it's wrong..._

_Right?_

…

Makoto ran to the address.

_She’ll be at a church? Why? I don’t think Haru has ever been religious..._

Busting the door wide open, Makoto expected to see… something intense. Haru’s father giving her an exorcism, Haru confessing her “sins" and crying, or really anything dramatic or interesting.

Instead… She found a priest cleaning up the altar and Haru sitting on a pew playing a board game with someone.

“Haru!”

“Makoto?”

Makoto pulled Haru into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“Thanks for your concern.”

“Haru… I’m so sorry.”

Haru’s pulled back from the hug, brow furrowed. “Why?”

“We fought yesterday… then everything in your life changed. I can’t believe I did that; I'm so sorry for everything I said."

“Oh, it’s okay! You stood your ground for what made you comfortable.”

“But you were just trying to be nice!”

“Makoto. It’s not nice to do something that makes you uncomfortable. You told me what makes you comfortable. That’s normal and perfectly healthy for a relationship? I should be the one apologizing, if anyone.”

“No, Haru. You just wanted to show affection in a way that is normal for you and your… family.”

Haru’s face fell slightly.

“I’m sorry. What is going on with your family? And in your life?”

“Well… Father is certainly… unhappy with my ‘lifestyle,’ as he calls it. He said I could either deny the story in public and marry a man he knows… or I can leave his family entirely.”

_I should have figured… Don’t cry, Makoto. Be strong and supportive._

“Haru… I’m so sorry. And know that the time we’ve had together have truly been some of the best moments of my life, as cliche as that sounds. So… I’ll miss you.”

Haru’s gaze drifted aside.

“Makoto… I’m not staying with him.”

“You… what? Wait… Are you choosing me over your family? You can’t do that, Haru! You have your entire life ahead of you.”

Haru shook her head. “I’m choosing _me_ over my family. If father won’t let me be myself, then… I can’t live the life he has planned for me. I’m lucky enough to have the ability to leave and people to support me, so I can’t not do it....”

_Oh. God I’m self-centered..._

“Well, congratulations then. Good job… taking your life into your own hands.”

Haru smiled. “Thank you. It’s scary, but… I think we have to do it.”

“What’s the plan? Do you have one? I can ask my sister if you can stay with us… I mean, she said some… really mean things about you today, but I’m sure she’ll come around if -”

“Don’t worry, Makoto. That’s why I’m here.”

Haru gestured at the person seated on the opposite of her shogi board. Makoto blushed, realizing she’s been holding onto Haru in front of a complete stranger.

“Oh! Sorry. Hello! I’m Makoto Niijima. Haru’s girlfriend.”

“Hello Makoto. You don’t need to apologize; I’m glad you were able to catch up with Haru… I’m Hifumi Togo.”

“Wait… The Venus of Shogi?!”

Hifumi sighed. “Yes… But, please, just call me Hifumi...”

“Hifumi and I have been playing together every Saturday evening for a while now, but today’s obviously been… today.”

“I have connections to a youth shelter after an... unfortunate indecent with my mother… Don’t worry, Makoto, Haru will be safe. Perhaps not living as luxuriously as she has been, but she’ll be fine.”

Makoto took a deep breath.

“I’m just… glad you’re okay, Haru.”

“Thanks. I’m shaken up, but I’ll… manage.”

Hifumi smiled at the couple. “You two are very cute together. I have faith you’ll make it through this.”

Makoto blushed, then turned to Hifumi.

“Say… Do you know Goro Akechi?”

“Oh, yes! He goes to my school. He keeps asking to play chess with me, but I don’t really play chess like he does… I’ve told him when I’m here though, in case he wants to play shogi. Why? Has he been asking you to play?”

“No. He was just the one to tell me… to come here.”

“Well, I’m glad you ran into him then! He’s really kind, isn’t it?”

_Not really, but I see no reason to burst Hifumi’s bubble..._

“I’m just glad I got to see you before Monday, Haru.”

Haru smiled.

“I’m glad to see you too, Makoto. Together… We’ll get through this.”

...

It had turned out that Haru didn’t need to go to the shetler. 

“Dr. Maruki… may have found me a place to live…”

“That’s amazing Haru! I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m happy too. I hope the Yoshizawas are nice…”

“Yoshizawas? Oh… Because… Right. Well, I hear Sumire’s super nice! I’m sure they’ll be lovely.”

Haru was going to get a family. 

Makoto, meanwhile, smiled and watched. She accepted her phone back, but Akechi’s words were still burned into the back of her mind.

_Haru’s life doesn’t deserve to be ruined by my experiments…_

_Is… that what I’m doing?_

…

Makoto smiled. If there was one thing that could make her feel better, then it was thrift store shopping.

The good thing about a franchise like Buchimaru was that it was mainstream enough to be recognized, but not mainstream enough for people to publicly know the absurdly high prices that the merchandise could be sold for. Therefore, prowling around thrift stores allowed for one to find items that are ridiculously underpriced.

And, this day, Makoto found herself staring at the box of a retro Buchimaru video game. She had no need for such an item - she had no system on which to play it - but it was only 500 yen… Could such a deal be passed on?

“Makoto? I didn’t know you liked video games!”

Makoto panicked. “I WASN’T LOOKING AT ANYTHING!”

“Are… you okay?”

Makoto turned and saw the face of Sumire Yoshizawa. 

In the months since Haru had began to live with the Yoshizawas, Makoto had never actually spoken to Sumire, in-person or otherwise.

_And now our first impression is me hiding a panda-themed video game… Great..._

“I’m fine! I’m just… looking at this game.”

“Oh, a Buchimaru game! Cute. Do you collect retro games?”

“No… Just Buchimaru stuff. Honestly, I wouldn’t even know what console this is played on…”

“Aw, rats… I was hoping you could help me…”

“What do you need help with?”

Sumire looked around embarrassed. “I’m looking to get into video games… Well, get more into video games… Haru got a retro console from some friends, one of whom is a really cute, er, big gamer and… I’d like us to have more in common!”

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Okay… Though, Sumire, I don’t think you should try to change yourself for someone else’s affections. If you like this person, then they should like you for you.”

“I never said I liked them!” Sumire rebutted, blushing.

“Right… So, what console are you looking for?”

“Uh… A Nintendo one?”

“That… isn’t going to narrow anything down.”

Sumire sighed.

“Can’t you just ask sis for me? I’m sure she’s talked about the system; she’s been playing a farming game on it a lot lately.”

_Sis? Isn’t she… OH WAIT._

_Wow, Sumire and Haru have gotten close fast..._

“Oh, Haru has? She does love growing veggies... That’s so cute!”

“You… didn’t know she's been playing a farming game? She's been playing, like, hours every night!"

Makoto looked around awkwardly. “It just… hasn’t come up.”

“I know it’s none of my business, but is everything okay between you and Haru?”

“Of course! We’re both very happy. We eat lunch together still and text all the time…”

“But… have you actually gone out on a date since she moved in with us?”

“No. But it’s fine! She’s been busy and the paparazzi would probably -”

“She loves you, you know? She talks about you all the time. She would totally make time for you if you asked. The press lost interest in her as soon as a story about Risette potentially having a female partner broke. You don’t need to worry about being swarmed by paparazzi or anything?”

Makoto took a deep breath.

“Look. Haru is a wonderful, powerful lesbian icon. I’m just… the shy student council president. She has already lost so much because of me. She doesn’t need to be dragged down any further! She should find someone who loves women and just women, instead of someone who is just… mixed up, like me.”

Sumire stared at Makoto for a few moments.

“Are you still interested in Haru?”

“Of course!”

“Okay… Do you mind if I speak my mind?”

“Go ahead?”

“Thanks! So, _shut the fuck up_ Makoto! What kind of biphobic _bullshit_ are you spewing? You love Haru. Haru loves you. That’s all that matters! Sure, yes, obviously there is merit to exploring your sexuality and knowing what kind of flag to wear to a protest, but you shouldn’t push yourself out of Haru’s life when she’s _very very very_ much still in love with you just because you’re bisexual and she’s a lesbian. Bisexuality exists! It’s allowed! And the fact that you could find a man attractive doesn’t make it so you aren’t attracted to Haru! That makes no sense! You may as well say ‘Oh, I should break up with Haru because I’m such a big Buchimaru fan that maybe I’ll prioritize my love for Buchimaru over my love for Haru!’! That would be just as logical and, hey, at least it wouldn't be falling into decades of shitty lies socially put onto the bisexual identity. So, please, push that biphobic shit out of your mind, as Haru would never want to break up because of your sexuality. But you know what could damage your relationship? Not having a real date for a quarter of a year! So, pick up your phone and _fucking text my sister_!”

Sumire let out a long sigh, followed by an embarrassed whimper.

“Sorry! That may have been too much…”

Makoto stared wide-eyed at the normally-kind girl.

“It’s… okay. Thanks for all of that… It was a… good reality check.”

“Anytime! Now, as a thank you… Please help me find a video game that will impress Futaba.”

“Futaba?”

“I said nothing and you can prove nothing.”

“Right…”

The two exited the pawn shop together, Sumire with a copy of Kirby's Dream Land 3 in her hands and Makoto sending a text to Haru.

...

“So… We’re graduating soon....”

Haru nodded, taking a bite of her hamburger. 

“And… we’re both going to the same university…”

Haru, again, nodded.

“Would you like to move in together?”

Haru almost choked on her food.

“Makoto! Don’t surprise me like that!”

“Sorry! I just have been trying to find a time to say it all meal…”

Haru let out a brief sigh. “Well, Makoto. I do!”

“You do… want to move in together?”

“I do, Makoto. I do.”

Makoto stared at her for a few moments.

“You know I’m just asking to share a dorm room, right? Not to get married.”

“Eat your dinner, Makoto. You don’t want it to get cold.”

Makoto nodded and took a bite of her burger, as Haru smiled to herself.

Haru filled out the paperwork before she went to bed that night, faster than any paperwork she ever had filled out before.

...

Sae walked into LeBlanc nervously.

“Welcome, Niijima.” Sojiro said, visibly skeptical. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well, as you supervised my sister on a trip to the United Kingdom, I figured the least I could do is support your cafe in turn.”

“Right.” he replied. “A coffee, coming right up.”

Sae took a seat.

“I honestly didn’t realize that Futaba and Makoto were that close.”

“Hm.” Sojiro replied.

There was an awkward pause.

“I’m not an idiot, you know.” Sae said.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“I know Makoto’s dating that Okumura girl.”

“Hm.”

“I’ve known for a long time… I didn’t want to accept it, but… I know. Not that I can escape gay people anyway, after Akechi came out a work...”

“Hm.”

“Are you going to talk to me about this?”

“I don’t think this is a conversation you should be having with me.”

“Well, who else should I have it with? Should I tell Makoto to break up with her? How long have they even been dating? And I am fairly certain they’re living together now, as Makoto never tells me anything about her roommate no matter how much I ask.”

“That’s what you’ve signed up for.”

“What?”

Sojiro stared at Sae for a couple moments, pensively. 

“Let’s say I rejected Futaba’s sexuality. Her sexuality isn’t going to change. So, it would be inviting her to lie to me and, ultimately, cut off all contact.”

“I would never ask my sister to lie to me.”

“But, practically, you do. You can’t change who she is. So the only thing she can change is how she presents herself to _you_.”

Sae took a deep breath.

“So, what do I do?”

“That’s for you to decide. Think about your life. Think about what you do. Think about the kind of person you want to be.”

There was a pause.

“Thank you, Sojiro.”

“Here’s your coffee.”

…

Makoto adjusts her collar in the elevator mirror as she returns to Sae’s apartment.

It is winter break of her second year of university an she’s nervous. 

_Is my haircut too obviously queer? Is Sae going to notice this sort of thing?_

Just a short month of lying, then she’ll return to her life with Haru…

_Maybe I can go for a “sleepover” with the Yoshizawas… Am I too old for that?_

The elevator beeps and Makoto steps off of it, walking to Sae’s room.

She draws a breath and unlocks the door.

“Hey sis! I’m home.”

There is no reply, so Makoto walks in and puts down her stuff.

“Sis? Are you here?”

Makoto notices a pile of books sitting out on the counter.

“The Civil Litigation Process: Case Studies? What are these?”

_Is Sae going to try to convince me to go to law school?_

Sae walks into the room. “Oh, hello Makoto! Glad to see you back.”

“Glad to be back… Sis, what are these?”

“Well… I’m taking night classes.”

“You’re what? Why? You are already so busy!”

“I… have been doing some soul-searching about the world and my place in it. I do not think I’m helping that much as a prosecutor. Ergo, I’m looking at switching into Civil Law.”

“Woah. Sis, that’s a big undertaking, are you sure you’re up for all that?”

Sae sighs. “I think I have to be. I’ve prosecuted some bad people, sure, but I also am just acting on behalf of a state… And, frankly, I don’t think I am comfortable continuing to directly work for a government that wouldn’t even recognize my sister’s relationship with her girlfriend. Women need to support women, right?”

“My relationship with… what?”

“I know, Makoto. I know you’re dating Haru. I think I’ve known for a long time, but I’ve always just chosen to ignore it. And that was wrong. I’m sorry, Makoto.”

Makoto’s eyes began to water.

“After all this time… It could have been this easy?” she says.

Sae chuckles. “Sorry… Did I steal your thunder?”

“No! No, goodness, no. Thank you? I suppose?”

“Well, thank you for putting up with me all these years.”

“It’s fine. Well, it’s not fine, but… I still love you, sis.”

“I love you too, Makoto.”

“I need to text Haru. Oh, we should invite her over for dinner! Or go out with her… We could go to the movies or play sports or… Well, the possibilities are endless! Haru is an excellent ballroom dancer, you know.”

Sae laughs. “I look forward to it.”

Makoto begins to pull out her phone, then pauses for a moment.

“Actually, if you’re going into civil law… then can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?”

“Can you help me and Haru get registered as partners? As the moment I tell her you’re okay with us getting together, we will be racing to be the one to propose first.”

Sae stared at Makoto blankly for a few moments.

_Oh no. Did I go too far? Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed my luck..._

Sae’s face took on a look of determination. 

“Certainly, Makoto. And we’re going to win.”

_Oh thank goodness._

“Thanks sis! I’m sure we will…”

**Author's Note:**

> As the story this is a successor to was written before I started using honorifics in my Persona works, I kept them out of this as well… It feels weird to write Haru/Makoto without use of “Mako-chan” and I feel like I went full-on Japanifornia in some parts, but hopefully it was enjoyable!
> 
> This is also my longest Persona fic and probably one of my longest works in general? I have been working on it for a long time now...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
